April Fools 2017
Discord Servers commonly change their theme, or occasionally get "taken over," by someone or something on April Fools Day. On April Fools 2017, Vaporwaveon, Mr. Loser, Ryder, and many other admins worked together to stage a raid on the server. Event During this prank, the story was that the Vaporwaveon server was taken over by notorious user Kidsy128. Kidsy had apparently hijacked both Vaporwaveon & Mr. Loser's accounts, and the server was modified into a heavily exaggerated version of ARA Chat. In reality, both Mr. L and Vape wanted to be Kidsy, so they eventually settled on Kidsy using two accounts. Ryder became a Kidsy disciple as well. While under this masquerade, the two Kidsies bombarded people with @everyone, begged for voice actors, and told everyone they needed to solve the ARG under both Mr. Loser and Vaporwaveon's accounts. Everyone online was given "SUPER ADMIN", an orange role that, despite the name, didn't have any powers. (Because then the server would actually be screwed.) It was still displayed separately from the roleless people. Notsobot got "Backpack Lover". Vaporwaveon's role was renamed to "TRUE NIMBLE BUBBLE". Later, Mr. Loser attacked the server again under the name "Steelix100" and renamed all the channels to "steelix", an obvious homage to the notorious Steelix attack on ARA Chat. After this, the admins admitted the entire thing was (obviously) a prank and cleaned up the server. Channel Changes The admins in on the prank changed almost every channel name to something different, all of them being channel ideas Kidsy would probably make or has actually made in the past. Some channels were untouched as Kidsy would likely create them for an ARA Chat. Curiously, #Botspam is among the untouched channels, despite the fact Kidsy is infamous for spamming bot commands outside of Bot Spam. Key *'BOLD=Channel Untouched' *Parenthesis are the original name of the channel before it was renamed, alongside the occasional note. For example, the "Kettle Club" channel was originally the #rules channel before the prank. Channel List #Kettle club (#rules) #'#Announcements' # #ARA (#Conversations) # #TARS (#Chatshots) # #GKAR (#Logs) # #TAOYK (#Introduce yourself) # #Lazy town (#Face Reveal) # #veggietales (#Color Request) # #Youtube Poop (#general) (Since it was the general chat, the talking went here) # #Yellows Dream (#Serious) (Yellow's Dream is a cancelled ARA Fangame by Kidsy.) # #ARA Fanon (#NSFW) # #ARG (#Vape Slaves) (Had the second most talking) # #TARS2! Purple stinks (#shitpost) (TARS2! Purple is the nickname Kidsy gave to his least favorite ARA character.) # Brainstorming (#gaming) # #ARA Ideas (#anime) # #.magik (#NSFW Roleplay) # #/r/ ARA (#pokémon) (Based off a dead subreddit by Kidsy) # #Pickle and Peanut (#other languages) (Kidsy's Roblox avatar has Pickle and Peanut on it at, implying he liked the show back when he actively played the game. This rename mostly made the cut because the admins were running low on ideas for new channels.) # #modoki (#city nudes) # #Kirby Air Ride (#donuts) # #ARA Fanart (#gun ass n######) # #ARA Animations (#Jojo Dabbing) # #TARS Animated (#emoji movie) # #ARA Music (#phobia) # #Spongebob (This one was merely an idea. No channel was actually renamed to this.) # #Tweets (#raids) # #Youtube (#Advertising) #''' #Music Bot''' #''' #Bot Spam''' #''' #Art and Media''' #''' #Roleplay''' #'#Absolute Gods of the Server ' (This channel was ignored because it was only visible to the admins, who were in on the prank.) Gallery ' KIDSY AND FRIENDS.png VOICE ACTORS.png kidsy.jpg|Ryder's avatar. gay.jpg|The first server icon during the attack. dead.png|The second server icon. steelix.png|The "Steelix Attack." ' Quotes Trivia *One member left the server during the attack. *Mr. Loser claims the biggest mistake of the prank was that @everyone was turned on, meaning actual pings were being sent to server members. Keep in mind it was being used as an exaggerated way of Kidsy using @everyone for pointless things. *The runner up flaw is the fact there were two Kidsies, which made things confusing. Category:Events Category:Featured Articles! Category:ARA